Network complexity increases sharply with the increase of the mean number of hops for connections traversing a network. The mean number of hops is determined by the network structure and the method of route allocation. Deploying switching nodes of large dimension enables the construction of simple network structures that simplify routing and reduce the mean number of hops. The basic building block of a switching node is a non-blocking switch element. A switching node of large dimension may comprise non-blocking switch elements interconnected in a multi-stage structure and the dimension of the multi-stage switching node is determined by the dimensions of the constituent switch elements and the number of stages. It is well known that the complexity of a multi-stage switching node increases, its efficiency decreases, and its performance deteriorates as the number of stages increases. It is therefore desirable to explore alternative switching-node structures that permit scalability to large dimensions while providing operational simplicity, high performance, and overall efficiency. It is also desirable that a switching node, serving as a packet switch, be versatile with the ability to handle data traffic of different formats, provide multi-granular connections, and handle data of widely varying flow rates.